


The Secret Date

by Chaotica, SapphicOfficial



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Multi, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotica/pseuds/Chaotica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicOfficial/pseuds/SapphicOfficial
Summary: Luz and willow are both perfectly aware of the interest their fellow classmates, Amity and boscha, share for them.Unfortunately for them, the two are far more interested in each other than they are their pursuers.Read on as Luz and willow attempt to kindle a relationship in secret, away from the prying eyes of their former lovers.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Secret Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written by two very gay people <3
> 
> If you're reading this and you happen to be the co-author...Hey loser <3
> 
> S: I'm not a loser, you are smh u-u

A year ago, Luz found herself in the real-life fantasy realm of the Boiling Isles. It was on her first unofficial day of school that she met a witch girl named Willow Park, who was struggling with her Abomination magic. After a very wild and exhilarating educational mishap, the human forms a strong bond with the witch and the two become best friends. But who would have thought that their friendship would blossom into something more?

"Kid, when you're done lazing about, could you run and buy some more Elixir for me?" Eda calls from outside of Luz's room. The Latina groans and turns over on her bed, which she still isn't used to after sleeping in a sleeping bag for so long. She glances at the clock on her nightstand and manages to make out the time through partially closed eyelids. _12:37 pm_. Usually, on weekends, she slept in until around 1:00 pm, but it seemed her mentor had some other plans. Luz didn't get up just yet, checking her phone for notifications. Two messages from " _Mami_ ❤️" and several more from the supposed camp counselors she was supposed to have last year. Not gonna answer them yet. She turned her phone off and set it aside to stretch her arms above her head and yawn.

"How come Lilith can't do it?" she called back, waiting for a response. There was a low thud, followed by King complaining about not being able to get his beauty rest. Eda either didn't hear her or chose not to respond. Either way, she was going to have to leave for the market. This was a great opportunity to stretch her legs anyway, so why pass it up? Maybe she'd meet up with one of her friends since it was a Saturday and as far as she knew, no one had any major plans. Luz hopped out of her bed, not concerned about making it up since she was just going to get back into it when she came back. She stumbled over to her closet, forgetting entirely that her legs are usually asleep whenever she wakes up, and the floor was always cold. With a sigh, she opens the door, snatches her beige turtleneck, black leggings, and white sneakers. She tiptoes back to her bed to change and decides she'd fix up her messy bed hair after she brushed her teeth.

The weather was pleasant when Luz took a step outside of the house. Cool and sunny, the perfect kind of weather for the weekend. She made sure the pouch of snails were secured in the leather pouch on her waist before beginning to head toward the path. She hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings, because before she even got very far, she bumped right into someone. Her first reflex was to reach out and make sure they didn't fall, only realizing it was Willow when she'd caught her in a dip. She was holding what seemed to be a small cardboard box full of Elixirs.

"Willow?" Luz asked, helping her friend stand properly. "What are you doing here?"

The witch smiled and pushed her glasses up above the bridge of her nose. "I usually see you and Eda at the market getting Elixers on Saturdays, so I figured I'd get some for you!" she chimed. Luz could feel her cheeks redden, but she mentally shook it off and reached out, taking the box.

"Gee... Um, thanks, Willow. This really did save me the trip," said Luz, who was now noticeably red in the face. Willow's pointed elfish ears seemed to wiggle in response to the thanks, and her cheeks grew warm.

"It's no problem! Friends do nice things for each other all the time!" she replied, fingers fidgeting with the golden gem on her dress.

"Right... Friends..." Luz uttered, not realizing she was staring. She began to take in Willow's physical features. In particular, she had quite the fascination with her hair. It looked so soft and probably was super fun to style. It took a moment for her to come back to, shaking her head to start up her normal thought process again. "I almost forgot, this weekend is our friendship anniversary!"

"Oh, right!" the plant witch exclaimed. "Were you thinking about celebrating together, too?"

"Of course! Meeting you is an event worth celebrating, don't you think?"

Luz didn't really think about what she'd said and how easily it could have been misinterpreted before it came out. But the damage was already done the moment she opened her mouth to respond. Willow's face grew redder, but for the sake of not making this any more awkward than it already was, Luz didn't say anything about it. But Willow didn't seem uncomfortable or upset by what was said in the slightest. In fact... She looked a little relieved.

"If it weren't for you, I'd still be taking Abomination class. So it definitely is a relationship worth celebrating!"

So Luz wasn't the only one making statements that could easily be mistaken for something else? It didn't exactly make her feel better about what had come out of her own mouth, but she was relieved to know that she wasn't the only one on the boat. She was about to say something else until the sound of the door opening behind her interrupted.

"You haven't gone yet?" Eda called out, which somehow did not disturb Hooty while he slept. She noticed Luz's friend and the box of Elixirs, then pieced everything together with a smug grin. Luz didn't like that grin, at all. It always meant something evil, like that time when it was her turn to clean Hooty, who had been covered in demon blood at the time. That memory made her shiver every time, thinking about how he told the story of why he'd been soaked in crimson in the first place. "So you got your girlfriend to get it for you instead, huh?"

"No of course not, Ms. Eda, I did it all myself! Luz didn't ask me to!" Willow replied, which seemed to make Luz snort. The two stopped laughing immediately after processing the rest of what the Clawthorne had said, shouting in unison.

"Wait- GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Willow isn't my-"

"Me and Luz aren't-"

Eda laughed and waved her hand dismissively. If she hadn't heard a future couple say that once, she'd heard it a million times. _Ah, young love,_ the woman thought. _It's disgusting._ Luz felt a huge wave of embarrassment wash over her and quickly thanked Willow again, carrying the cardboard box into the house with her face flushed beat red. The plant track witch waved goodbye and made her way down the path, presumably to her home. After Eda shut the door, Luz placed the not-so-heavy box on the kitchen counter. She looked extremely confused, embarrassed, and defeated all at the same time. _Girlfriend? What brought that up? Willow and I are just friends... Amity would have flipped her shit if she'd heard that._

"You alright there, kid?" the Owl Lady asked, reaching into the box for one of the golden potions. Luz fished her phone out of her pocket and went into her messaging app, reading what her mother had sent. She replied to her magical mother figure while reading them.

"It's nothing, Eda," she answered, using her Azura-themed keyboard to reply to the mother.

Mami❤️: Buenos dias, Mija! Are you getting to sleep on time now?

Mami❤️: From the lack of response, I'm assuming you're still sleeping in. That's not good.

You: I might have forgotten to set my alarms last night... But they're set now so I won't sleep in!

Mami❤️: Good! How are the Clawthornes doing? Are you teaching them magic still?

You: Yup! They've got most of the glyphs covered already, now we're working on being able to modify them!

Mami❤️: My girl is teaching magic to witches so well! You should let me see some! <3

You: I'll record some for you!

Edalyn opened up the bottle of Elixir, which didn't prevent the curse but at least delayed the transformation until Tuesday. Tuesday was a troubling day for the rest of the house. Eda and Lilith would painfully change into their beast forms, while Luz and King made sure they didn't wreck the house. They called it _Tuesday Training_ since they used that particular day to enforce better behavior on the Owl and Raven beasts.

Luz put her phone away once she and her mother said their _talk to you laters._ She shuffled into the living room and plopped onto the sofa, going back to her morning daze. Her mentor left her to think, more interested in bothering King while he attempted to sleep in her nest again. Luz couldn't get a grasp on her feelings at the moment. She was still hooked on Willow being addressed as her girlfriend. Amity and Luz had been dating for a few months now, but she was away on a trip and wouldn't be back until tomorrow when they were supposed to go out for a walk. Wait... Hold the phone, had she accidentally scheduled a date with Amity on the weekend she was supposed to spend with Willow?

_Ahí va tu larga vida, Noceda._

**Author's Note:**

> S: This took way too long, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me ;-;


End file.
